


Come home with me

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Draco is a workaholic, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, harry just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: After spending an entire day wasting away trying to distract Draco from work, Harry finally gets frustrated and tries to get his boyfriend to come home so he doesn't spend another late night at the office.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Come home with me

“Come home with me,” Harry whined. They’d been working away at the ministry all day, holed up in Draco’s office whilst Harry tried to finish his auror paperwork and Draco worked like a machine. It didn’t matter that Harry was especially talented at folding paper planes or made a fantastic cup of tea, Draco wouldn’t allow himself to be distracted and it made the working together thing kind of pointless from Harry’s perspective. 

“I need to finish this spreadsheet for Hermione’s meeting tomorrow,” Draco told him, scribbling more numbers down with a quill. Harry had tried to convert him to pens years ago but he refused to budge. It was one tradition he rather liked.

Harry groaned in response, his ongoing mission of distraction never seemed to reach its goal, “You could get an intern to run those numbers, honestly Draco how do you get to head of a department if you can’t delegate?”

It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a challenge. Though contentious Draco was easily riled. Harry just needed to get him fired up over politics or a good book if he was struggling to garner himself some affection from his wiles alone.

“You don’t need to delegate if you get everything done. Plus if you had seen the work I was given from them the last time you would be doing this yourself too. I’d rather they shadow people and make coffees than mess up important documents.”

It was a feat for Harry not to roll his eyes so far back he went blind. He hopped up from the seat he’d been in all day and jumped up onto the edge of Draco’s very old and very tidy desk, making sure to move the papers before he did so. He wanted to make out in Draco’s lockable office, not induce a third wizarding war.

Draco for the first time that day looked up, clearly not pleased with Harry moving things around to make space for his arse. 

“Get off my desk you prat,” he almost growled out of frustration. He liked to get things done and inviting Harry to work in his space for the day was becoming an evident mistake.

“Come home with me.”

Harry was ready to die on this hill.

“Get off my desk and maybe I’ll come home,” Draco tried to barter.

Harry didn’t budge, it was all or nothing, “Promise you’ll come home with me and then I’ll get off your desk.”

Draco let out a long sigh and placed down the quill and put the cork back into the pot of ink. In a battle of who was more stubborn Harry always won, generally because his asks were small. He was never asking Draco to fight his battles just be by his side for a small dose of support.

“Now get off my desk for merlin's sake.”

A cheeky grin made its way onto Harry’s face, “I have a better idea.”

It was Draco’s turn to groan, “No desk sex. I have done enough in too many ministry buildings to be burned alive.”

“What about desk make out?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Harry.”

“Draco.”

The thing was Draco was entirely open to inappropriate behaviour behind locked doors. He just knew that tomorrow Hermione would give him that look that made him feel like she knew he was fucking her best friend within work hours and he would crack under the embarrassment. 

Harry swiveled round, disregarding the papers he’d messed up and placed a subtle kiss of the edge of Draco’s jaw. Draco in return let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned his head against the back of his leather desk chair.

“You can’t mess up my desk and be a tease,” he hummed.

A laugh echoed from Harry’s throat, “I can manage both if need be.” He placed another kiss just beside the last one and made his way onto Draco’s lap.

The seat creaked under both of their bodies, if it broke the mood would be broken and a new one would replace it full of laughter and a quick repair spell. They’re fun would be paused until they returned back to their flat. Which would leave an inpatient Harry in a pool of disappointment.

The second kiss was followed by a third and then Harry moved onto Draco’s throat before Draco grasped his chin in between his forefinger and thumb and pulled him up so they could kiss each other.

“You work too much,” Harry breathed as they pulled apart. Draco shut him up by pressing their lips back together. He could argue about work for hours, Harry wasn’t a saint either.

When they broke apart once more Draco had some words of his own, “I dealt with your years long auror training, you can deal with me having some late night paperwork binges.”

Harry ignored him, playing with his now disheveled white-blond hair, “You should’ve been a model instead, your hours would be better and I’d get to travel with you so you could be hot in some weird wizard magazines.”

Draco smiled, he pulled Harry closer, “You’re so full of shit.”

Distracted, Harry weaved a stand of hair through his fingers, the touch sent shivers down Draco’s spine. They could be together till they both died and Draco would still melt each time that Harry gave him a miniscule touch. A graze.

“I don’t know,” Harry teased, “You’re pretty fit, nice jaw, solid nose-” he traced his finger down the side of Draco’s face and along his jaw “I’d buy a magazine if you were in it. Might get jealous though if thousands of people were staring at my boyfriend.”

Draco moved his hands down so they rested on either side of Harry’s thighs and rubbed small circles against them with his thumbs.

“Good thing I’m a boring ol’ ministry worker then.”

Harry flicked Draco’s nose, “Yeah, good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2021, after about 2 months of no motivation to write. I hope you enjoy, this was a quick thing I wrote after getting a burst of creative juices.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback is godly.


End file.
